winxfandomcom-20200222-history
We're Magic All the Way
We're Magic All The Way is the opening song for season seven. Lyrics |-|English= We are the Winx Come on get up and play Sparkling and wonderful We're magic all the way Let's sing it loud we are the Winx Turn on your smile, get up and play We're sparkling, we're wonderful We're magic all the way We'll light the sky Flying together Shimmering bright Rising forever Let's sing together We are the Winx Come on get up and play Sparkling and wonderful We're magic all the way Never give up It's time to get up It's always better when we are together Your hand in mine It's gonna be fine Stronger, faster we will do it right Magic and spells Laughters as well Life is beautiful when you're around It's like a rainbow in the sky It's sparkles and lights Just look in my eyes We're gonna jump and fly Let's sing it loud We are the Winx Come on get up and play Sparkling and wonderful We're magic all the way Let's sing it loud We are the Winx Turn on your smile, get up and play We're sparkling, we're wonderful We're magic all the way We'll light the sky Flying together Shimmering bright Rising forever and ever Let's sing together We are the Winx Come on get up and play Sparkling and wonderful We're magic all the way It's a new sound It's all around It's you and me rockin' it out together Come on and dance This is your chance Turn the music up turn it loud Magic and spells Laughters as well Life is beautiful when you're around It's like a rainbow in the sky It's sparkles and lights Just look in my eyes We're gonna jump and fly Let's sing it loud We are the Winx Come on get up and play Sparkling and wonderful We're magic all the way Let's sing it loud We are the Winx Turn on your smile, get up and play We're sparkling, we're wonderful We're magic all the way We'll light the sky Flying together Shimmering bright Rising forever and ever Let's sing together We are the Winx Come on get up and play Sparkling and wonderful We're magic all the way |-|Italian= Magiche Winx Noi siamo la magia Ali splendenti Di potere ed energia Insieme a noi magiche Winx L'amore accende la magia E il mondo risplende Di colori e fantasia Fate nel blu Stelle tra stelle Vieni anche tu Oltre i confini Verso l'immenso Magiche Winx Noi siamo la magia Ali splendenti Di potere ed energia Canta con noi Più forte che puoi E insieme saremo come una sola voce Amiche io e te Amiche perchè Uno sguardo e un sorriso e siamo fuori dai guai Cuore e magia Un pò di allegria La tua mano stretta nella mia E l'avventura inizierà Un passo più in la' tra sogno e realtà Dove ci porterà? Magiche Winx Noi siamo la magia Ali splendenti Di potere ed energia Insieme a noi Magiche Winx L'amore accende la magia E il mondo risplende Di colori e fantasia Fate nel blu Stelle tra stelle Vieni anche tu Oltre i confini del cielo Verso l'immenso Magiche Winx Noi siamo la magia Ali splendenti Di potere ed energia Tu sei con me Io sono con te E' l'amicizia che ci rende speciali Il trucco lo sai E' non mollare mai Mi basta sapere che al mio fianco ci sei Cuore e magia Un pò di allegria La tua mano stretta nella mia E l'avventura inizierà Un passo più in la' tra sogno e realtà Dove ci porterà? Magiche Winx Noi siamo la magia Ali splendenti Di potere ed energia Insieme a noi Magiche Winx L'amore accende la magia E il mondo risplende Di colori e fantasia Fate nel blu Stelle tra stelle Vieni anche tu Oltre i confini del cielo Verso l'immenso Magiche Winx Noi siamo la magia Ali splendenti Di potere ed energia Trivia *The Italian title, "Winx Noi Siamo La Magia", literally means "Winx We Are the Magic". *This song is incorrectly credited as "We're Magical All the Way". *This is the first song for which the full English and Italian versions are released before the season it is first featured in. *The title of the song is written "We're Magical All the Way" in the ending credits. However, the singer says "We're Magic All the Way". *This is the first song heard of the seventh season. **The second one is Love Is All Around. **The third one is The Magic World of Winx. **The fourth one is Butterflix Power. **The fifth one is Wild and Free. **The sixth one is Children of Nature. **The seventh one is Tynix. **The eighth one is Shine like a Diamond. **The ninth one is Mon Ami, My Friend. **The tenth one is We Were Born to Fly. **The eleventh one is So Wonderful Winx. **The twelfth and final one is Irresistible Winx. *This song is the first and to date only opening song to not have the word "Winx" in the title. *This song is the first song featured in the seventh season to have its complete version officially released on YouTube. **The second song is Love Is All Around. **The third song is Butterflix Power. **The fourth song is Wild and Free. **The fifth song is Shine like a Diamond. **The sixth song is Children of Nature. **The seventh song is The Magic World of Winx. **The eighth song is Tynix. **The ninth song is So Wonderful Winx. **The tenth song is Mon Ami, My Friend. **The eleventh song is We Were Born to Fly. **The twelfth and to date last song is Irresistible Winx. *The opening credits for Italian was different as they added a extra one after a few seconds it started. *The complete song was released on the official English and Italian YouTube channels on February 13, 2015. **Its instrumental was heard in 2 special videos called Winx Club - Winx and Fairy Animals... a truly magical bond! and Winx Club - Season 7: Fairy Animals! and just a part of it was heard in Winx Club - Season 7 - Magical Car released on the Official Winx Club YouTube Channel. **Its instrumental version is heard in Season 7 DVD in the video "Friends Forever". *This is the only song in the entire series which is nearly used in every Season 7 special videos. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Winx Club Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Songs Category:Season 7 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Theme Songs Category:Games Songs Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Winx Club: Alfea Butterflix Adventures